Coming Undone NarakuxKagome Lemon
by LittleToxic
Summary: Despite the harm that Naraku has caused Kagome and her friends she can't seem to escape him or stop yearning for his deadly kisses. Lemon!Lemon!Lemon!


**Coming Undone (lemon)**

** By: LittleToxic**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is simply done for my enjoyment and enjoyment for others and I am not getting compensated in any way. All the rights go to their perspective owners. THERE R SOME GRAMMAR ISSUES. I tried to fix as many as I could to the best of my ability, but I am still getting some punctuation down. **

Naraku's power was overwhelming. She hid behind a tree watching him destroy everything on his path. The trees fell from every blast of his power. She had done it now, she thought. His wrath was going to put all those she loved in danger. She had to do something fast. At this rate not even Inuyasha would be able to defeat him. She looked at the others and she was sure that they were surprised at the amount of power Naraku had gained. She had herself to blame for that, he possessed all the sacred jewels they had gathered in their journey.

Sango and Miroku gave each other uneasy stares as Kagome held the small demon that clutched to her school shirt, trembling.

"Don't worry Kagome" Inuyasha told her giving her a hopeful glance "This is better time than ever to defeat Naraku."

He was ready to attack as soon as he got near; he aimed at the direction of where the demon was coming from. "Like hell, if he thinks I am letting him take Kagome without a fight" he mumbled to himself.

Kagome said nothing as the falling trees and debris blew in all directions. Every time the thumping came nearer. Even she felt fear. She saw him walking with the calmest gait she had ever seen throwing his hand to the side and unleashing his power that destroyed everything beside and back of him. His eyes met with hers even as far as she was. That look he gave her. Pure evil gleamed in those eyes. He was deadly, predatory. She should have stayed. At least with him she knew her friends weren't in danger. She had a control over him that even Naraku himself despised. Inuyasha began preparing his Wind Scar noticing the quick change in the air. She stared at his sweating brow and could tell that he noticed something different about his power, something deadly. The smell of miasma came close as Naraku approached quickly, walking silently with that gone look of his. She was terrified. He was naked, his muscles flexing in all directions, his strength was incomprehensible. He stopped when he reached Inuyasha.

"You have something of mine, Inuyasha." he said. His eyes locked with hers, she turned away. The smell of miasma was intoxicating and Miroku and Sango quickly felt the effects as they went back where she stood. Kagome felt the child demon weaken against her. She felt a pang of desperation.

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha blared pointing his sword at him.

"As you wish," Naraku smirked and she knew hell had broken loose. One attack towards them and it would send all the trees flying.

Knowing what was to come she spun holding the passed out child demon and yelled to Sango and Miroku, "Run! Run as fast as you can away from the forest!"

Just as they turned to do so Naraku's demonic power blasted in the direction he controlled. Sango and Miroku flung along with the trees as Kirara made a desperate attempt to cover their fall, Kagome yelled along with the child demon but she though, was unharmed by his power. He was going to hurt those she cared for and she was going to leave without a single scratch. She saw Kirara grab Miroku and Sango with her jaws. As Inuyasha was flung to the ground. She felt the earth tremble. His Tetsaiga had returned back to normal the wind around Naraku was not even a match for his sword.

"Kagome run away!" Inuyasha commanded as she saw him weakening by the smell of the Miasma. She looked at her friends in the ground in pain and knew the only way to stop it. She _had_ to stop it. Inuyasha struggled to get up using his sword as leverage as she saw Naraku give a deadly smile, his hand aiming at him; this blast would certainly kill him. She placed Shippo down and she ran towards them. She couldn't allow the ones she loved to be harmed for her sake. She rather stay an eternity with Naraku then to ever allow them to be hurt. The others ran weakly behind her screaming her name. She was the only one that could end this. Just as he was about to attack she threw herself on Naraku. She jolted against his hard rock body and stared up at him,

"Please, Naraku here I am. Let's go home but don't harm them," He glared down at her and with a flare she didn't expect he backhanded her and she fell fainting in his arms. He gathered her up and placed her over his shoulder and covered them with a barrier that Inuyasha tried so frantically to break through.

"Kagome!" He screamed. He was determined not to let her leave with him but with no control of his he watched that wretched demon and the love of his life disappear before him.

_**Warning Lemon Ahead**_

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kanna looking at her. The albino child gave her a light smile.

"You're awake"

She touched the sore on her lip. That bastard had knocked her out. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping. She sat up; her face was in so much pain. She stared down at her hands, was this destiny? Trapped with this demon that had no respect for life? Naraku was possessive, dangerous, and cruel yet part of her wanted him. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the doors slide open. She said nothing as his voice resonated through her room,

"Kanna go find Kohaku."

Kanna ran out the door as he closed it behind her. She continued staring at the palms of her hands, trying to memorize every line hoping that she could keep her composure. She felt him walk towards her and stood right in front of her.

"Nice to have you back" he told her as she looked up at him wearing a smirk on his face that she wanted to destroy. She growled jumping at him with all the anger and all the force she could muster. He laughed dodging every attack,

"It seems you have more energy than I presumed"

"You bastard!" she spat trying to kick him but in a blink of an eye he pinned her against the wall with his hand over her throat. She felt his hot breath on her, his eyes scanning her face as he lowered down to kiss her pressing her throat tighter. She winced in pain. His lips touched hers, gently kissing and passing the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip to lick where a small gash stood. He pressed hard against her as his grip continued. She felt his manly aura consume her as she felt his hard body through that thin kimono. His mouth prayed hers open as his tongue quickly entered her and dominated. Feeling the moan forming deep in her throat he deepened the kiss. His grip softened and his hand fell over her breast as he quickly entered through the lapels of her Hakama to find her naked breast. She groaned as her hand locked with his as he pinned her arm above her head, his knee nestled between her legs as she felt him hard against her hip. She hated how wet she was getting; she felt his hand squeeze her breast as his breath became heavier and more intense. His claw circled the nipple as she squirmed against him; he loved the control he had over her. She was so tiny so his. His mouth went to her neck as his hand undid the obi to complete expose her. He eyed her naked body, he loved her scent. His claws slowly grazed the top of her thighs as he cruelly licked her neck and nibbled it softly. She refused to have him have his way no matter how gentle his touch. She let out a moan when his mouth found her nipple and his hand massaged her mound. She hated how her thighs parted unwillingly as he instantly stroked her more intimately his finger entering slightly between her nether lips; her silk covered his fingers instantly. He looked up at her passing his tongue over his coated fingers. He tasted her and his groin jerked, her taste was heavenly.

He gave her a smirk, "You are so wet..."

She glared at him and he chuckled. That angry look of hers took him to the brink of insanity. He wanted to devour her and desecrate her until she was numb.

"Are you ready to submit to me, Kagome?" his claws dug into her wrist as she tried to pull her arm down.

She felt flustered, excited hearing her name on his lips. She licked her lips watching the way he crouched over her, his manliness throbbing under that Kimono. He smiled. She was weak. She felt paralyzed by that one single look he gave her. Dropping her hand that fell lifeless beside her she watched him lower to pass his tongue over her stomach and over her navel looking up at her. Her breathing became heavy as he slowly spread her open and took her into his mouth. She shut her eyes trying to ignore the blast of pleasure rushing through her as he pleasured her with his mouth, merciless. She cursed herself when she pressed herself deeper against him. His breath hot under her as he continued circling, nibbling her faster and deeper. Just as she felt she was about to orgasm he stopped. He rose to meet her eyes and walked towards the door. There was something that Naraku possessed of her that she couldn't escape. She stared at his long hair, his back so strong so masculine remembering the way he looked at her when he was pleasuring her. Just as he was close to that door she ran to him turning him over and slammed her mouth over his. There was no doubt that she still desired him. She could taste the salty of her as she completely dropped her kimono and disrobed him. Her breasts rubbing against his hard chest, his cold hands and his claws on her lower back pushed her against his body until she felt his groin throbbing in need, his mouth devoured hers with the same pace as she did him. He took her to the floor as they both lay sweating and naked against each other. With a brutal force he entered her to satisfy his burning loins. They both moaned simultaneously as he sat her up until she was straddling him. His claws dug on her back until she felt the soft trickling of blood, she felt him so hard and tight inside her that she felt she would cum in any minute. Her hips thrust alongside his with impetuous movements as she buried her face on his neck hearing his soft moans and the soft growls of pleasure that came deep from inside him. Her hands roamed in his long hair as she met eyes with him and that smirk of his, of getting what he desired just enticed her. She screamed into his neck as she pulled his hair with force and he clawed her deeper, the pain and the pleasure combined was more than enough as they came into a rushing orgasm that ripped through them and left them breathless. She lay on his naked body circling her finger over his nipple and feeling his rising chest as his claws grazed her thighs lightly. She hated him for pleasuring her like he did, with that brutality. His eyes looked at his satisfied lover on top of him, she was sweating, and her hair was spread over his body. He closed his eyes, she had submitted to him..._again_. Maybe they weren't that different after all.

End

~All feedback is greatly appreciated. I do apologize for any grammar mistake that has hindered your reading experience~


End file.
